Cariño
by XoraInsanisDemens
Summary: Cuando Akashi invitó a Midorima pasar la noche en su mansión debido a un "problema de suma importancia" este último nunca esperó que este tan importante suceso tuviera que ver con un par de orejas y una cola esponjosa.


**Dedicatoria Especial:** Para Yan por la hermosa idea y disculpa sino logro cubrir expectativas

* * *

 **Cariño**

Ahí estaba justo como lo había prometido, recién llegado a la mansión y ya sintiendo las desgracias preestablecidas en su mala fortuna del día aunque en un principio consideró la invitación de Akashi una inesperada sorpresa, dicha sea en el buen sentido de la palabra porque no todos los días el chico en cuestión se tomaba la molestia de ir desde tan lejos a las puertas de su humilde hogar sólo para pedir su asistencia a su morada, y vaya que el hecho de que su relación había sido reparada totalmente no tenía nada que ver con el que tuvieran tiempo de sobra para verse seguido o planear una cita formal como las que suelen hacer los amantes. Pensar en lo complicado que había sido para Shintaro plantarse frente a ese palacio terrenal sólo le recordaba lo tan estúpido e ingenuo que fue para preocuparse por los motivos especiales a los que podría acreditarse la urgencia de Akashi para tenerlo en su mansión. No es que estuviera esperando que algo _sucio_ se diera entre ellos ya que el padre del pelirrojo había tenido que atender sus negocios en el extranjero, no es que hubiese querido que Seijurou lo llamara con esas intenciones -agregando el que no habían tenido sexo en meses- pero sin duda jamás le hubiera pasado por la mente que aquel fuera el problema de Akashi. ¿Qué se suponía que era? ¿Un niño? Quizás el pobre nunca tuvo una infancia que al menos pudiera considerarse razonable y eso Midorima lo entendería si se tratase de un capricho o alguna clase de impulso emocional mas aún no comprendía qué pintaba él en todo esto. Akashi solía comportarse demasiado excéntrico en ocasiones, tanto que se preguntaba si lo que quería no era hacerlo sentirse el hombre más desdichado de aquel regordete planeta o era que buscaba arrinconarlo física y emocionalmente con algo que le afectaba en un sentido más cósmico, más absurdamente personal

—¿Por qué pones esa cara, Midorima?— cuestionó Akashi con curiosidad, como si ignorara que Shintaro tenía un especial desagrado hacia los gatos, sobre todo cuando estos eran vestidos con un sedoso pelaje negro; en realidad el peliverde sentía que palpitaban con fuerza las miles de venas en su cabeza, furioso de que sus ilusiones hubiesen sido rotas por el esponjoso felino que reposaba en los brazos de Akashi deliberadamente, sin olvidar tampoco lo mucho que temía siquiera dar unos pasos más cerca de su pareja estando a casi un metro de distancia de él, suponiendo que su objeto de la suerte fuera a ser adversario obsoleto para la abominable mala suerte gravada en los ojos alargados del tosco y perezoso felino que Akashi cargaba como él hacía con la mochila en forma de una cabeza de ogro, apretándola de momentos al imaginarse a merced de las malas vibras que podría transmitir Sagitario justamente como advirtió Oha-Asa

—¿Puedo saber qué significa esto, Akashi?— la pregunta del peliverde fue soltada con un evidente dejo de furia, una que mutó a terror puro cuando el gordo minino le maulló destilando pereza aunque al afectado le pareció más como si olfateara su miedo

—Lo encontré en mi habitación la semana pasada, debió estar desesperado por escapar de un depredador peligroso ya que rompió mi ventana sólo para poder refugiarse. Lo he ocultado de mi padre desde entonces y sobornado a la servidumbre para que no digan una palabra acerca de ella

—¿Ella?

—Oh, es hembra— contestó con naturalidad pues había olvidado mencionarle a Midorima esa parte de la historia —Me preocupa que pueda estar embarazada, ¿podrías revisarla?

—¿Hay un motivo especial?

—Estudias medicina, ¿cierto?

—Mi especialidad no son los animales— informó ajustando sus anteojos con desmedida fuerza, tenso a causa de la situación actual y es que la mirada del felino estaba fija en su silueta, escudriñandole de pies a cabeza con quién sabe qué plan malévolo cruzándose en su cabecilla igual a un psicópata experimentado

—Ya veo, esperaba que pudieras ayudarme

—Puedes llamar a un veterinario de confianza, me sorprende que no lo hayas hecho desde el principio

—Quiero evitar tener algún roce con conocidos de mi padre, podrían revelarle su estancia en mi habitación y se supone que es un secreto

Akashi se levantó de la silla llevando al gato en brazos hasta una caja preparada con mantas oculta tras el elegante sillón de cuero, lo suficiente extensa para simular una casita, equipada con una caja más pequeña llena de arena. Akashi la depositó en esa zona para que humedeciera sus frondosos bigotes mientras bebiera agua

—¿Y cuáles son tus planes?

—Pensaba quedármela hasta que sus heridas sanaran por completo, verificar mis sospechas y de acuerdo a ello elegir un candidato para que se haga cargo de ella

—Espera un momento, Akashi

—¿Si?

El rostro de Midorima se había puesto pálido repentinamente, sorprendiendo al pelirrojo

—¿Estas queriendo decir que uno de esas opciones era yo?

—Si. En realidad eres quien posee más potencial para llevar a cabo esta misión— lo dijo como si hablaran de un trabajo de extremo peligro cuando el suceso no podría ser más tierno y patético a la vez

—Declino la oferta, yo soy el menos indicado para cuidar de un gato. No quiero ni imaginar si hay crías en camino

—¿Por qué no? Te vendría bien una mascota en casa, apuesto a que tu hermana menor estaría muy feliz de adoptarla

—¡Me rehúso!

El gato maulló con pereza luego de haber dado varias lamidas al agua, satisfecho en su sed, quizás fuera hora de tomar una siesta.

.

Las horas pasaron y ambos se encontraban frente a frente en la habitación del pelirrojo. Seijurou sobre la cama en una orilla aún con el felino en brazos, Shintaro en el sillón lo suficiente apartado de su anfitrión con el fin de evitar cualquier contacto físico o siquiera visual con aquel pequeño problema cuyo grado de dificultad parecía mayor al de una ecuación matemática avanzada. Minutos transcurrieron y en todo ese lapso las bocas de ambos no hicieron más que emitir alargados quejidos que albergaban concentración y duda. Qué hacer en caso de embarazo era la interrogante y cómo determinar que se ha efectuado la unión de un ovulo con un espermatozoide animal tenía a los dos prodigios preocupados. Nadie dijo que enfrentar algo de tal magnitud sería fácil, sobre todo siendo un par de atletas que no sabían más que darlo todo por su deporte favorito o, en su caso, tirar sus neuronas por los estudios diarios. En el baloncesto o en los libros de texto no te enseñan a tratar con un embarazo aunque estén escritos los pasos a seguir en caso de ello, dependiendo de la carrera que el interesado elija seguir respecto a medicina porque Midorima quería ser doctor más no especialista en maternidad

—¿Se te ocurrió algo?

—Estoy tratando— contestó Shintaro a la pregunta de Akashi con la mandíbula más tensa que de costumbre, indicando con un gesto de su mano no encontrarse en sus mejores ánimos para atender de buena manera las exigencias de su pareja que ahora no podía dejar de comparar con un chiquillo sin conocimientos realistas sobre la vida. Cubrió su rostro, parecía que sus contraídas facciones no podían empeorar más o quizás era posible. Gimió irritado, era demasiada presión para su psiquis

—Tal vez debamos llamar a los otros para pedirles su opinión, si dos cabezas no son suficientes siempre es bueno pedir sugerencias

—Kuroko tiene a Nigou, el resto son idiotas a los que no les confiaría nada en absoluto, especialmente a Takao, no quiero ni pensar qué opiniones estúpidas serían capaces de ladrar

—¿Qué son para ti? ¿Perros?

Midorima no respondió, sumergido en sus pensamientos pero su silencio fue equivalente a una afirmación que al pelirrojo le arrancó una sonrisa nerviosa pues no le pareció muy considerado de su parte tratar a personas cercanas como individuos indeseables, mucho menos como animales. Otros tantos minutos transcurrieron sin que ninguno de los dos diera con la solución que necesitaban, en ese tiempo el felino se le soltó varias veces a Seijurou de las manos, acrecentando el impulso del peliverde de ponerse de pie y huir por su vida antes de que fuera a tocarle con una pata como si con ello le contagiara alguna enfermedad mortal, fue una suerte que Seijurou lo devolviera junto a él así evitando que su pareja hiciera el ridículo. Finalmente todo fue quietud y trajo a la superficie el dictamen final de Midorima

—Me rindo— obviamente terminó sorprendiendo a su acompañante —La única solución que se me ocurre es devolverla a la calle

—Sabes que eso no sucederá nunca. Ella vino a mi en busca de alojo, no puedo corresponderle de otra forma, sería inhumano

—Lo sé y lo entiendo— dijo como si estuviera tratando con un niño caprichoso aunque bien Akashi podía ajustar perfectamente en esa descripción —Pero en estos momentos no contamos con los conocimientos o el modo para hacernos cargo de cada una de sus exigencias, tú sospechas que podría estar embarazada pero no quieres que veamos a un veterinario por temor a que tu padre se entere y a causa de eso tampoco puedes quedártela, ni mucho menos confiársela a unos ineptos como nuestros conocidos. ¿Qué sugieres?

—¿En serio no la quieres? Tu hermanita la adorará

—No.

—No tendrás que hacerte al 100% cargo de ella si tu hermanita es responsable

—No significa no

—¿No entiendes que esto también es beneficioso para mi? Si la aceptas podré ir a verla cada vez que tenga oportunidad

—¡¿Esas son tus verdaderas razones?!

Tal vez las palabras del pelirrojo no se trataran de una canallada pero Shintaro se sintió realmente ofendido ya que la razón de ir de visita a una ciudad lejana como Tokyo debería ser él y no un felino gordo en estado de embarazo dudoso

—Quizás te parezca absurdo pero yo nunca tuve una mascota, Midorima— el repentino cambio de atmósfera incitó al peliverde bajar considerablemente la guardia, las palabras de Seijurou transmitían melancolía propia de un alma solitaria llena de anhelos y sueños sin un final feliz sobre estos —Fuese un gato o un perro siempre envidié a los otros niños por tener un compañero que les siguiera a todas partes o les recibiera con el desinterés de un amigo cada vez que volviera de la escuela o de mis clases especiales, feliz de verme llegar a salvo, no como un sirviente cuyo único propósito es conservar su empleo

—Akashi...— Midorima se encontró a si mismo conmovido por las palabras del heredero, sintiéndose además identificado, él tampoco tuvo la dicha de adoptar una mascota ya que en su familia también eran de pensamientos muy estrictos, a veces demasiado para criar a un niño pues si sus padres no le hubiesen llenado la cabeza con ideas negativas infecciosas sobre los animales incluso él podría sentir más aprecio por estos y no le importaría hacerse cargo de uno o dos en la intimidad de su hogar así como también pudo conseguir que su hermanita tuviera una infancia más divertida y sencilla, no como la mecánica que estaba viviendo como alguna vez hizo él. Acomodó sus gafas en busca de ocultar la expresión que seguro estaba haciendo en esos momentos, consciente que de no hacerlo provocaría lastima, recordando y debatiéndose internamente sobre qué decisión tomar.

—¿En serio no la quieres?— cuestionó Akashi entonces, seguro de que había convencido a su pareja de que se hiciera cargo del minino pero pareciera que su pequeña actuación no había surtido efecto, el ceño de Shintaro se había vuelto a fruncir

—He dicho que no.— replicó hastiado. Otro poco y hubiese aceptado la responsabilidad pero, ahora que sabía las intenciones del pelirrojo, no pensaba ceder ante ninguna de sus jugarretas, lo conocía lo suficiente para comprender cuan terco podía comportarse cuando algo no le salía a la primera. Pudo comprobarlo cuando lo escuchó chasquear la lengua con molestia, en ocasiones era tan predecible que terminaba causándole dolor de cabeza; por eso, para un terco siempre es necesario un terco y medio más, al menos en eso Shintaro tenía su victoria asegurada.

.

Al final se decidió que llamarían a cada uno de sus amigos, ya que Midorima había borrado del registro varios de estos se vieron obligados a usar el móvil de Akashi, de cualquier modo sólo utilizarían unos cuantos, los que podrían brindar opiniones útiles -según el juicio de Midorima- siendo Kuroko el primer candidato de ello

— _¿Un gato? Verás, Midorima-kun, realmente me gustaría hacerme cargo de ella pero no estoy seguro de qué forma reaccionaría Nigou si la tuviera cerca..._ — con sólo escuchar esas palabras Shintaro supo obvia la respuesta, por supuesto que Kuroko debió ser descartado desde el principio —... _pero a mi abuela le gustan mucho los gatos_ —. O tal vez no — _Le preguntaré y te llamo más tarde, ¿está bien?_

—Me parece bien. Te lo encargo, Kuroko— con esto dicho Midorima cortó la llamada queriendo ignorar la sonrisa que no llegó a menguar un instante en los labios de Akashi que le miraba como si estuviera haciendo la maravilla del universo

—Todo parece ir en buen camino, ¿cierto?— esa sonrisa comenzaba a hastiarle

—Aún es pronto para confiarse, lo mejor será que me comunique con el siguiente

—Es verdad

Midorima volvió su vista a la pantalla táctil del móvil para marcar el próximo contacto grabado mientras a Akashi se le veía complacido con su determinación. La espera pareció extenderse un poco más esta vez, lo cual resultaba extraño puesto que la propietaria de aquel número contestaba al primer instante, tanto fue el suspenso que Midorima tamborileó los dedos de su mano libre sobre sus rodillas hasta que finalmente la linea cedió

—Momoi...

— _¿Eh? ¿Mido-chin?_ _—_ la voz apresada por algo que seguramente debían ser bocadillos bastó para irritar al receptor de tremenda impresión, nadie espera encontrarse con alguien diferente respondiendo la linea solicitada _—_ _¿Por qué llamas desde el celular de Aka-chin?_

—Murasakibara...— reconoció sin poder digerir el que estuviera hablando con la persona equivocada, ¿habría cometido tal error? No, estaba seguro que aquel número le pertenecía a Satsuki Momoi, en los contactos de Akashi estaba registrado de esa manera, además de que la posibilidad más factible era que contestara Aomine en caso de que la pelirrosa estuviese indispuesta ya que esos dos parecían estar siempre juntos —Esa debería ser mi linea, ¿qué haces con ese teléfono? No... olvídalo, no importa. ¿Dónde está Momoi? Necesito hablar con ella

— _¿Hum? Sat-chin acaba de ir al baño, no debe tardar en volver, aunque Mine-chin dijo que tenía un problema serio en el estomago, diarrea, creo_

—Esa es demasiada información— replicó sintiéndose incomodo enseguida, por lo visto nadie le había enseñado a ese par de bestias que la privacidad de una dama era sagrada

— _¿Sucedió algo?_ — cuestionó Murasakibara rompiendo y masticando lo que parecían ser frituras, Midorima no se decidía entre dar razón de ser a su llamada ya que la había hecho o cortarla antes de que fuera más problemático para él. No se fiaba del juicio de Murasakibara pero tenía conocimiento de su familia numerosa y cabía la posibilidad de que alguno de sus hermanos o hermanas quisieran hacerse cargo de un felino mas no le gustaba la idea -para nada- que Akashi fuera a pasársela en Akita si alguno de sus parientes llegara a gustar del gato. Seguramente pasaría menos tiempo con él de ese momento en adelante, no, no quería ni imaginarlo _—_ _¿Mido-chin? Oye, Mido-chin, ¿me escuchas? ¿Hola? ¿Mido-chin?_

—Midorima... — llamó Akashi, preocupado porque Shintaro se había sumergido demasiado en sus pensamientos sin sospechar que al momento de dejar libre al felino este se colocaría cerca del peliverde quien no llegó a reaccionar hasta que el gato saltó repentinamente sobre su cabeza propinándole tremendo susto que le hizo soltar el móvil a la vez que se levantaba de un salto para quitarse al minino de encima. Akashi suspiró e ignoró el teatro que ambos estaban montando en su habitación tomando el celular que había encontrado su destino en la dureza del suelo —Murasakibara, ¿sigues ahí?

— _Oh, Aka-chin, ¿dónde está Mido-chin ahora?_

—Está arreglando sus diferencias con mi huésped de honor— respondió con genuina tranquilidad mientras le dirigía una mirada fugaz al aludido, admitía que era divertido verlo actuando como un tonto

—¡No es divertido, Akashi!— reclamó un escandalizado peliverde desde la entrada, el mismo que trataba defenderse con su objeto de la suerte del juguetón animal

— _¿Huésped? Aka-chin, ¿qué está sucediendo?_

—Sucede que he estado cuidando de un gato callejero pero debido a que no puedo hacerme completamente a cargo he decidido buscarle un hogar, es el motivo de mi llamada. Antes hemos hablado con Kuroko pero aún no es seguro que algún pariente suyo quiera adoptarla

— _Ya veo, Kuro-chin ya cuida de un perro así que podría ser problemático para él tener un gato, ¿cierto?_ _—_ Akashi no logró ahogar una sonrisa pues no podía evitar sentirse un poco orgulloso de que Murasakibara comprendiera la situación enseguida, su amigo podía ahorrarle ofrecer los detalles cuando se lo proponía _—_ _¿Y quieres saber si Sat-chin tiene el modo de convertirse en una candidata?_

—¿Qué hay de ti? Ya que estamos conversando sobre el tema, apuesto a que un gato te sería una grata compañía

— _No, no puedo cuidar de un gato, es decir, ellos necesitan muchos cuidados, ¿no es así? Sería un problema así que no lo quiero_

—¿Ni siquiera como un obsequio para alguien de tu familia?

— _Todos están siempre muy ocupados, dudo que alguno pueda mantenerlo_

—¡Oye, Akashi!— por primera vez en largo rato, el pelirrojo le dedicó una mirada a su compañía sólo para descubrir que este gozaba de un sin número de rasguños frescos adornándole el furioso rostro mientras sostenía en sus manos al gato que no lucía nada arrepentido de su obra maestra

— _Tal vez Mine-chin o Kise-chin..._

—No. Quisiera ahorrarme sus incoherencias sino te importa— Seijurou devolvió la vista, ignorando olímpicamente al otro par, después de todo Shintaro al fin se había resuelto a sujetar al minino como lo que era, no como el demonio de inframundo que seguramente debió parecerle en un principio

— _Mine-chin te manda decir de parte de Sat-chin desde el trono de coronación que un gato es un dolor de pezones... ¿eh? ¿que no era así? ¿era de culo... ? ¡Mine-chin, idiota! ¡Voy a aplastarte!_

Akashi pudo apreciar a través de la bocina el desorden que debía estar dando lugar en la punta de la otra ciudad, los ruidos que lograba percibir venían adornadas con las carcajadas de Daiki a la vez que un seguramente avergonzado Murasakibara chillaba y gritaba quizás intentando alcanzarlo y reclamándole algo sobre "juegos de palabras sucios".

—Mejor cuelga, Akashi. A este paso no llegaremos a nada— sugirió Midorima acomodándose las gafas con moderada delicadeza, los rasguños en su cara le ardían después de todo

—¿Y perderme el espectáculo?— fue la respuesta del pelirrojo, no estaba demás enfatizar cuan entretenido se encontraba con el escándalo. Así transcurrieron unos segundos hasta que la voz de la pelirrosa surgió como amplificador entre el desorden, callando a sus dos visitantes quienes le informaron sobre la llamada. Akashi escucho diversos movimientos, a saber en dónde debía encontrarse el desafortunado celular rosado luego de lo que había sucedido, hasta que escuchó claramente la voz siempre alegre de Momoi atender. Al fin había podido encontrarlo.

— _¡Akashi-kun, Midorin! ¡Que sorpresa! ¿Cómo han estado? ¿Podría ser que ahora mismo están en una cita?_ — Midorima enrojeció involuntariamente lo cual al pelirrojo le pareció algo innecesario ya que todos -a esas alturas- estaban enterados de la relación que compartían _—_ _¡Que envidia!_

—Si, estamos bien, gracias. Por cierto, Momoi, sobre cierta felina...

— _Oh, Mu-kun me contó sobre eso... discúlpame, realmente no sé si pueda quedármela y no conozco a nadie de mi familia que quiera uno. Te juro que con mucho gusto la recibiría pero casi nunca estoy en casa, la universidad tiene mi agenda repleta..._

—No te preocupes por favor, de todos modos tenía pensado convencer a Midorima costara lo que costara— bromeó ganándose una corta replica por cortesía del mencionado

— _En verdad lo siento, Akashi-kun_

—Descuida, te agradezco la atención igualmente. Si sabes de alguien avísanos. Adiós

— _De acuerdo. Cuídense ambos, pásenla bien._

Akashi colgó la llamada, generando con ello un silencio sepulcral, ninguna voz fue emitida durante un tiempo, la atmósfera amainada por los maullidos regulares del minino en medio de los dos que mantenían su mirada en algún punto ciego mientras alguien se resolvía en hablar

—Por lo tanto, Midorima, así es como están las cosas, ¿finalmente accederás a responder por la custodia de mi nueva hija?

—Me negaré cuantas veces sea necesario. Espera, ¿haz dicho "hija"?

Y como si las palabras de Akashi hubiesen alterado el curso natural del cosmos, el timbre de un celular les sorprendió, se trataba del celular de Akashi que ya recibía la llamada de cierto Acuario para dar respuesta afirmativa a lo prometido hace unos momentos, la abuela Kuroko había aceptado que entrara un gato más a la familia pero más tarde Akashi le haría saber las condiciones para que esta adopción se llevara a cabo: Midorima sería el encargado de llevarla y traerla de vuelta a la mansión Akashi cuantas veces lo solicitara.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** Humm... no me convence del todo que "esto _"_ sea tan siquiera cómico. El final me salió de esta manera porque no tenía una idea clara de cómo terminarlo, supongo que se me pasó un poco la mano pero espero que al menos les gustase un poquito y gracias por leer.


End file.
